jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Evanescence
Evanescence were a band act from JayGT: Three D. They were eliminated in the Semifinals. Background Evanescence is an American rock band founded in Little Rock, Arkansas, in 1995 by singer/pianist Amy Lee and guitarist Ben Moody. After recording independent albums, the band released their first full-length album, Fallen, on Wind-up Records in 2003. Fallen sold more than 17 million copies worldwide and helped the band win two Grammy Awards out of seven nominations, as well as scoring number six in CBS's "Top Bestselling Albums of the Last 10 Years" (2008). A year later, Evanescence released their first live album, Anywhere but Home, which sold more than one million copies worldwide. In 2006, the band released their second studio album, The Open Door, which sold more than five million copies. The line-up of the group has changed several times: David Hodges left in 2002, co-founder Moody left in 2003 (mid-tour), bassist Will Boyd in 2006, followed by guitarist John LeCompt and drummer Rocky Gray in 2007, and Terry Balsamo in 2015. As a result, none of the band's three studio albums feature the same lineup. The latter two changes led to a hiatus, with temporary band members contributing to tour performances. Billboard ranked Evanescence number 71 on the Best Artists of the Decade chart. Announced in June 2009, the newest line-up of the band eventually returned with Evanescence, their self-titled third studio album, released on October 11, 2011. It debuted at the top of the Billboard 200 chart with 127,000 copies in sales. The album also debuted at number one on four other different Billboard charts; the Rock Albums, Digital Albums, Alternative Albums, and the Hard Rock Albums charts. The band spent 2012 on tour in promotion of their latest album with other bands including The Pretty Reckless and Fair to Midland. Troy McLawhorn also became a full-time band member during this time. Following the end of the album's tour cycle in 2012, the band entered another hiatus. In 2015, Evanescence emerged from hiatus and announced they would resume touring; however, they denied that new Evanescence material was being produced, as Lee was focusing on a solo project instead. In addition, Balsamo left the band and was replaced by Jen Majura. Late 2016 saw additional touring from the band and a statement from Lee that Evanescence would continue. In March 2017, Lee stated Evanescence was working on a fourth album for release later in 2017. Synthesis was released worldwide on November 10, 2017, and marked a stylistic change in the band's sound. 1 Judge Cuts Evanescence's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 3D02 consisted of performing their song, “Bring Me To Life”. JayDK, guest judge James, Pennies, and Foxy gave the group standing ovations. Evanescence’s performance was strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, instead of Radiohead. Trivia *Amy Lee is the first female from a group act to win the "Hottest Girl" award. Category:Acts Category:Bands Category:3D Acts Category:3D Bands Category:Quarterfinalists Category:3D Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:3D Semifinalists Category:Hottest Girls